earth1414fandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Trust
This story arc is heavily inspired from the Vampire Diaries and the Originals, as can be seen from the change in impression of witches in the story arc. In the past, spells are usually rhymes (inspired from Charmed), but recent spells are now in languages such as Latin and/or Norwegian. Also inspired from TVD and TO, several episodes will be categorized under chapters. Story Arc Summary A new year, a new start. Year 2015 has gone by in a flash as 2016 arrives. After Charmcaster turned evil back in All-New, All-Different, All-Corrected Destiny, she has been plotting her move against the heroes by "inviting" a certain alien species to pay Earth a little "visit". What's even worse is that Gwen Tennyson has returned as a Vampire, wanting to build an army of Inhuman Vampires, and there is a new coven of witches bringing trouble to the heroes. As they try to figure out who the real enemy is, they meet several obstacles along the way. Chaos created, alliances made, friendships tested, lovers met. Will they be able to stop the real enemy out there? Chapters |-|Chapter One= *Chapter I: The Crossover Chapter (Ep 1 - 3) **This chapter talks about the arrival of Charmcaster and the Skrulls, and the return of Gwen who has become a vampire, seeking revenge on the murderer who killed her. All-New Spider-Man and Venomous Spider-Man from Earth-646 also make an appearance. ***The main antagonists in this chapter are Charmcaster and Mystic Skrulls. |-|Chapter Two= *Chapter II: The "Hunger" Games Chapter (Ep 4 - 8) **This chapter continues from the fight between Ice Prime and Charmcaster. Gwen saved him but revealed that she had a plan to raise an army of Inhuman Vampires to take revenge on Charmcaster. She made Leonardo Vincze an Inhuman Vampire and then put 10 other Inhumans through a trial, forcing them to eliminate 5 of them, so that the surviving 5 can become Inhuman Vampires. ***The main antagonists in this chapter are Gwen Tennyson, Thomas Raymond and Ahura Boltagon. |-|Chapter Three= *Chapter III: The Infiltration Chapter (Ep 9 - 12) **After the trials, Marcelyn, Leo and Isabelle joined Ice Prime and the others in the fight against Charmcaster and the Skrulls. Marcelyn tried to infiltrate the Skrull's coven of Witches, and ended up helping them in a ritual that would grant all of them godlike magic. ***The main antagonists in this chapter are the Skwitches. |-|Chapter Four= *Chapter IV: The Aftermath Chapter (Ep 13 - 14) **With Ice Prime killed by the Skwitches, the Absolution ritual is complete. Marcelyn returns with even more power and manages to resurrect Ice Prime and Sky. ***With only two episodes in this chapter, there are no main antagonists for this chapter. |-|Chapter Five= *Chapter V: The Space Chapter (Ep 15 - 18) **This chapter talks about Ice Prime, Billie, Irvin, Sky, Gwen, Leo and Marcelyn's trip to Mykdl'dy after Irvin realizes that the Skwitches wanted to create a powerful creature. ***The main antagonists of this chapter are the Skwitches and Mystic Skrulls. |-|Chapter Six= *Chapter VI: The Inhuman vs. Witch War Chapter (Ep 19 - 23) **After returning from Mykdl'dy, the entire earth has been polarized and split into two sides. One side supports the Inhumans, the other supports the Witches. It got worse when Lizzy Everett and Isabelle, a witch and an Inhuman respectively, were killed by the Inhuman-Witch Ice Prime by accident. Leo and the others try to kill Ahura, but this created a time loop. ***The main antagonists in this chapter are Ahura Boltagon, Emily Guerrero, Leonardo Vincze and the Skwitches (indirectly). |-|Chapter Seven= *Chapter VII: The Skrullbrid Chapter (Ep 24- 28) **The Skwitches and the Skrullbrid has returned and trapped everyone in the magic school. They managed to get out, but the Skrullbrid kidnapped Zack and unexpectedly, the two of them fell in love. In the end, the Skrullbrid had been trapped in the Mirror World, much to Zack's dismay. ***The main antagonists in this chapter are Sage (the Skrullbrid) and the Skwitches. Disclaimers I own All-New Ice Prime, Billie Jensen, Tara Summers, Irvin Wilson, Benjamin "Ben" Halliwell, Matthew "Matt" Halliwell, David Summers, Dan Summers (didn't appear directly), Leonardo Vincze, Shanti Singh, Marcelyn Leach, Lynn Barker, Isabelle Emmett, Vinn Nguyen, Lizzy Everett, Zackary Lim, J'ann, K'Line, Julie, Louisa, Debora, Cass Rayne, Dominic Wolf, "Lana", Eva Jensen, Abigail Jensen, Laurelle Rayne, Sage and the Mega-Skrullbrid. (And also Faith Summers who did not appear but was mentioned.) [http://earthcenturion.deviantart.com/ EarthCenturion] owns Venomous Spider-Man and All-New Spider-Man from Earth-646, as well as Kendrick Urgena (didn't appear but his grave appeared). Gwen Tennyson, Charmcaster, Ben Tennyson, Mykdl'dy and Aggregor (didn't appear but was mentioned) belong to Ben 10, which belongs to Cartoon Network. Marvel Comics owns Scarlet Witch, Doctor Strange, Skrulls (Mystic Skrulls, Skrull Witches and the Skrullbrid however, are my ideas), Red Skull, Mysterio, Rogue, Steve Rogers, Ian Soo, Xiaoyi (Iso), Ahura Boltagon, Thomas Raymond (Toro), Hulkling and Synapse. DC Comics owns Zamaron, Carol Ferris, the Star Sapphire Corps and everything else related to it. Episode List Chapter I: The Crossover Chapter 1. An Old Visitor 2. What Lies Beneath... 3. Making Things Right Chapter II: The "Hunger" Games Chapter 4. Starting From Scratch 5. The 'Hunger' Games 6. Treacherous Slope 7. 5 Fallen, 5 Standing 8. Deal with the Devil Chapter III: The Infiltration Chapter 9. Returns 10. Escaped Prisoners 11. Operation Absolution: Part 1 12. Operation Absolution: Part 2 Chapter IV: The Aftermath Chapter 13. Rising From The Ashes 14. Secret Hunt Chapter V: The Space Chapter 15. Fight and Flight 16. The Start of a Long Journey 17. Power of Love 18. Rise of a Terror Chapter VI: The Inhuman vs. Witch War Chapter 19. Split to Three 20. All Fooled 21. WitchTrials2k16 (Part 1) 22. Vicious Cycle (Part 2) 23. Broken Loop (Part 3) Chapter VII: The Skrullbrid Chapter 24. Red Fury 25. Relentless Effort 26. Blinded Two 27. Reflections 28. With No RemainsCategory:Story Arc Category:Blessed